1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in devices for enabling a user to climb up or down relative to a surface and providing safe and practical elevated working environment with enhanced horizontal mobility. In particular, it relates to a new and improved system and method for providing a telescopic stool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painters, plasterers, electricians and the like, frequently require heavy ladders, platforms and like stable supports in order to reach elevated and/or inaccessible work areas with safety. However, much time and effort are usually expected in moving such supports into place and shifting them around from location to location as the work progresses. It would be far more convenient and efficient if a stable, light weight and portable means of elevating the worker could be used, particularly means which could be easily and safely adjusted in height and effortlessly shifted from location to location without discontinuing the work.
A variety of systems and methods have been developed over the years for elevating the worker while providing different height adjustability and increased horizontal mobility, but usually these systems impractical, unsafe and very unstable.
The system and the methods of the present invention are particularly useful for enabling safe, efficient and effective climbing up or down relative to a surface, and providing a practical, economical and lightweight telescopic stool for enhanced horizontal mobility, while providing safe elevated working environment.
It would be desirable to provide a telescopic stool which:
(a) Provides safe, stable, efficient and practical elevated working environment;
(b) Provides ability of safe climbing up and down;
(c) Enables easy and practical horizontal mobility;
(d) Contains less material and parts for increased economy and efficiency;
(e) Is lighter in weight for greater mobility;
(f) Provides individual cylinder-step height adjustability without discontinuing the work;
(g) Provides convenient portability;
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for providing a simple, safe, efficient, effective and very practical usage of the telescopic stool. The inventions disclosed herein satisfy these and other needs, still further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawing and ensuing description.